yooka_layleefandomcom-20200222-history
Yooka
Yooka is one of two main protagonists of the game, Yooka-Laylee. Name origin The name Yooka is a two-name pun with Laylee, wherein both words are being used to form the musical string instrument known as the Ukulele. Appearance Protagonist Yooka is described as "a green bloke with no pants." The character is a lime-green colored, male chameleon. He is further described as having eyes are cyan in color, and these are surrounded in arched, dark-green markings. He also has a long curled tail, pronged casque upon his head, even scarlet-red markings and spikes upon his back, eyelids, spikes, hands, toes, and tail. Additionally, it is that he has a golden-yellow patch upon his torso. Personality Abilities Abilities only used by Yooka * Lick - Yooka shoots out his tngue to eat objects like berries and butterflies, and its used for other abilities. * Tail Twirl - An attack that can be used while moving, hitting any nearby enemy. * Double Jump - After jumping, Yooka can jump one more time. * Copy - Yooka gains an elemental property when licking a certain object * Lizard Leap - Yooka uses his tail to give an extra jump boost. * Grappling Tongue - Yooka grabs onto an object by using lick, and his tongue pulls him forward towards the object. * Fart Bubble - A bubble made of flatulence used underwater that allows the duo to breathe, and use their normal abilities underwater. Abilities shared with Laylee * Air Attack - An aerial attack that deals one damage to any enemy it contacts. * Flight - Allows the duo to fly for a certain amount of time. * Buddy Slam - Yooka jumps, and Laylee hits Yooka downward in mid-air to hit the ground hard. * Hover - Slows down the falling speed of the duo. * Camo Cloak - The duo turn invisible to pass by objects like Inept undetected * Reptile Roll - Laylee uses Yooka as a wheel to go up steep hills and travel fast. Quotes Development Steve Mayles originally designed a tiger, but this was changed to make him appear more like an underdog, as tigers are usually seen as strong creatures. Steve Mayles then went with a frog, but decided to scrap that idea. At one point, Playtonic Games even experimented with insects as well.https://www.wow247.co.uk/2016/06/23/yooka-laylee-interview-3d-platformer-fun/ A friend of Steve Mayles told Steve to check out the game Chameleon Twist 2 on the Nintendo 64, and Steve Mayles got the idea of a Chameleon as the main character.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWF2fMWKS90 Gallery Artwork Key_Artwork.jpg Character Artwork.png Character Artwork 2.png Yooka_and_Laylee_Sitting.png HiddenCharacters.png Game teaser image1.jpg KartosRide.png Laylee Flying with Yooka.png Yooka and Laylee Running.png Screenshots Screenshot4.jpg Screenshot3.jpg Screenshot2.jpg Screenshot1.jpg Yooka-Laylee Jungle17-1-.png|Laylee bitting an unsuspecting Yooka. Yooka-Laylee BookPlinth1-1-.png TriblestackScreenshot.png Metal Yooka.PNG Dr.PuzzSnow.jpeg YookaShipScreen.jpeg TribalstackRing.png TribalstackTrack.png TribalstackFly.png BadBoxBattle.jpeg TribalstackCloud.jpeg LayleeSassSnow.jpeg Yooka and Laylee screenshot from trailer.png TriblestackScreenshot.png Animated C4ec330aef5c417c9b2ed082e370808e original.gif Trivia *Yooka was inspired by Banjo from the Banjo-Kazooie series, *The internal names for "Yooka" and "Laylee" in various files are "Cam" and "Batty" respectively. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males